1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for capturing an image of an object by tracking the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image capturing device may receive an image captured by a capturing element, process the image in a digital signal processor, generate an image file by compressing the image, and store the image file in a memory. Recently, a mobile terminal such as a smartphone may also include a function of the digital image capturing device.
The digital image capturing device may display an image received through the capturing element or an image of an image file stored in a storage on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). When a target object of a user is not included in the image, the user may capture the target object by moving the digital image capturing device.